Black Butler's Lady
by Kuroshoujo
Summary: Remake dari "Black Butler Return: Black Butler's Lady". Bercerita tentang Sebastian yang kini melayani seorang gadis bernama Levie di abad 21. Levie mengikat kontrak untuk membalas dendam atas kehidupan menyedihkan yang dia alami selama ini. Pairing SebastianXOC. Rated T semi M (read on your own risk). I do not own Sebastian, only my OC.


Halo! Saya Kuroshoujo. Seperti yang disebutkan di _summary_ , _fanfict_ ini merupakan _remake_ dari _fanfict_ sebelumnya, **"Black Butler Return!: Black Butler's Lady"**. Alur dan karakter masih akan banyak diadopsi dari _fanfict_ sebelumnya, namun tetap memberikan perubahan sana-sini agar cerita dapat berlanjut hingga akhir. Maaf karena ketidak-konsistenan ini. Saya hanya ingin memberikan yang lebih baik untuk _fandom_ ini. Terima kasih untuk semua reviewer yang dulu mengikuti cerita saya di _fanfict_ yang lama. Juga pada seseorang yang sudah mengirim pesan pada saya dan membuat saya semakin bersemangat mengerjakankan _remake_ ini, Laila K. Terima kasih banyak untuk pesannya :) _moodbooster_ banget. Chapter pertama ini kupersembahkan buatnya. Selamat menikmati! ditunggu krisarnya hehe.

 **Black Butler's Lady**

 **Rated: T (for now. Give me suggestion, please)**

 **Genre: Angst, Drama, Romance (maybe?)**

 **Cast: Sebastian M., OC**

 **Disclaimer: Yana Toboso (just for Sebastian Michaelis for this chapter)**

 **.**

 **1# Levie: Binding Contract**

 **.**

 **.**

Malam di kota itu terasa cukup sangat dingin untuk musim semi tahun ini. Hawa dingin menyelimuti seluruh kota, tak terkecuali ke sudut-sudut kota yang terpencil yang orang-orang sekitar pun enggan mendekat saat malam makin merangkak naik. Di antara ragam bentuk bangunan yang ada, berdiri sebuah bangunan kecil yang terlihat tua dan tak terawat. Di luar terdapat papan kayu yang sudah rusak disana-sini, lumut yang menempel di hampir seluruh bagian papan menyebabkan tulisan yang tercetak di atasnya tak terlihat jelas. Papan itu tergantung pada sebuah rantai karatan di satu sisi, sementara di sisi lainnya terlihat rantai yang serupa menempel pada sisi papan tersebut namun menjuntai ke bawah, meninggalkan sisi papan itu tak ada yang menahan. Pintu dan dua jendela yang terlihat dari luar dipaku dengan banyak papan secara asal-asalan. Bercak-bercak merah kecoklatan yang seperti cat yang dicipratkan sembarangan ke dinding putih kusam di antara kedua jendela membuat setiap orang bergidik melihatnya, membayangkan itu adalah bekas darah seseorang. Belum lagi banyak beredar kabar kalau banyak suara-suara aneh yang terdengar berasal dari dalam bangunan bobrok ini. Fakta dan mitos yang menyelubungi bangunan ini membuat gelandangan bahkan enggan untuk sekedar bersandar melepas lelah disini saat malam hari.

Namun mereka tidak tahu, apa yang ada sebenarnya di dalam bangunan tersebut. Tidak ada yang berani mencoba mendekat, apalagi masuk. Padahal jika mereka mencoba memutar sambil menarik ke atas kenop pintu yang terlihat dipaku dengan rapat itu, maka… _Voila!_ Pintu terbuka seperti sihir. Ketika masuk, akan terlihat ruangan yang terlihat seperti bar dengan meja bar dan kursi yang terletak di pinggirnya, beberapa meja lengkap dengan masing-masing empat kursi yang mengelilingi, berpuluh-puluh botol minuman keras dengan berbagai merk di atas rak di belakang meja bar, dan beberapa tong kayu besar yang tersebar di ruangan sebagai dekorasi. Ruangan itu cukup bersih untuk bangunan yang terlihat lama ditinggalkan. Seperti ada orang yang secara rutin datang kesini untuk sekedar membersihkan dan memberi kesan kontras akan apa yang terlihat di luar bangunan ini. Lurus dari pintu masuk, terdapat pintu lain yang terlihat masih cukup baru. Sekilas masih terasa bau kayu yang baru dipelitur dan ukiran berwarna emas masih terlihat jelas dan minim debu yang menutupi. Ketika pintu itu dibuka, kita harus berhati-hati karena akan ada anak-anak tangga yang menyambut disana. Penerangan berupa lampu lava kuning di dinding sangat membantu untuk memandu menuruni tangga yang tidak terlalu licin meskipun hawa disana cukup lembab.

Anak-anak tangga itu habis tepat di depan satu pintu lainnya. Kali ini adalah pintu dua daun yang sangat besar dengan ukiran-ukiran yang lebih rumit dari yang sebelumnya dan dua buah patung kelinci berwarna hitam berpose angkuh di kedua sisi pintu seperti penjaga tangguh meskipun mereka termasuk hewan kecil yang lemah. Berbeda dengan dua pintu sebelumnya, pintu disini cukup berat dan butuh tenaga ekstra untuk membukanya. Ketika masuk, terlihat pemandangan yang sangat berbeda dan asing untuk abad 21 saat ini. Ruangan yang menyerupai gelanggang olahraga yang berbentuk lingkaran. Kursi penonton berbentuk undakan tangga berada di seluruh sisi lingkaran hingga empat tingkat ke bawah. Di arena di tengah, terdapat balok semen yang seperti altar persembahan berbentuk persegi panjang dan di lantai di bawahnya, terdapat gambar simbol besar berbentuk bintang dengan detail yang cukup rumit. Penerangan tidak menggunakan lampu lava lagi, namun empat obor dengan tongkat yang besar yang disebar mengelilingi sisi arena.

Api yang menggeliat-geliat tersebut cukup untuk membuat tiga puluh pria dan wanita dewasa yang mengenakan tuxedo dan gaun beraneka warna dan motif lengkap dengan berbagai motif topeng di wajah mereka terlihat jelas sedang duduk di kursi penonton, begitu juga dengan seorang gadis yang memakai dress putih kotor dan berambut acak-acakan berbaring lemas di atas balok semen tersebut. Sekilas terlihat lebam di beberapa bagian tubuhnya, terutama di wajah. Darah segar mengucur dari perutnya, tak ada yang berusaha untuk mengehentikannya. Keempat tangan dan kaki gadis yang terlihat tak bergerak sejak tadi itu dirantai dengan rantai berwarna hitam yang masing-masing ujungnya tertanam di lantai. Orang-orang yang melihatnya bersorak kecewa sambil mengacungkan ibu jarinya ke bawah.

"Payah! Produk ini gagal juga." Desis salah seorang wanita bergaun hijau dengan topeng bulu merak.

"Setidaknya dia masih bernapas. Kita masih bersenang-senang dengannya." Pria di sebelahnya yang memakai topeng berwarna perak terkekeh.

"OMG, tidak bisakah kau lihat betapa menjijikkannya gadis itu?" respon lelaki lain di sebelahnya dengan topeng berwarna hijau.

"Setidaknya dia masih suci dan bisa didapatkan dengan sangat murah. _Come on,_ apa kau bisa mendapatkan gadis seperti itu di tempat lain? Tinggal siram saja dia dengan shower dan itu akan jadi jauh lebih baik." Si topeng perak berkata mantap.

Lelaki topeng hijau mengangguk-angguk. "Kurasa aku akan ikut lelangnya juga setelah ini…"

"Hei! Aku yang menginginkannya lebih dulu!"

"Kita lihat saja nanti." Si topeng hijau menyeringai.

Wanita dengan topeng bulu merak mengibaskan tangannya di depan mereka berdua. "Ssst.. sebentar lagi mereka membawa produk yang baru!"

Tepat setelah wanita itu bicara, sebuah troli dengan kotak jeruji besar masuk ke arena didorong seorang lelaki dengan T-shirt dan celana jins hitam dan topeng hitam. Kemudian ia berhenti dan berjalan ke depan troli, ia lalu berlutut di depan kotak berjeruji itu dan mengambil sebuah kunci di kantung celananya. Dengan cepat pintu kotak itu terbuka. Diseretnya dengan paksa 'isi' di dalam kotak jeruji itu. Seorang gadis berambut coklat panjang yang acak-acakan keluar dan jatuh karena mendadak ditarik. Gadis itu menggeram kesakitan, ingin meraba bagian tubuhnya yang dirasa sakit, namun borgol yang mengikat tangannya menghambatnya. Sementara gadis yang jatuh itu menahan rasa sakitnya, lelaki tadi membuka rantai gadis yang ada di atas altar dan menyeretnya kasar ke dalam kotak jeruji yang kini kosong dan langsung menguncinya. Segera ia beralih ke gadis satunya dan menyeretnya ke altar yang masih terdapat darah segar gadis sebelumnya.

Gadis berambut coklat itu meronta saat ia dibaringkan di atas altar. Ia memukul, mencakar, menendang sebisanya ke lelaki di hadapannya, namun ia hanya bergeming. Ketika pukulan gadis itu mengenai pipi lelaki itu dengan cukup keras, lelaki itu berhenti. Belum sempat gadis itu menarik napas, sebuah tamparan keras dilayangkan ke wajah gadis itu. Seketika di pipinya terasa sengatan yang perih dan sangat panas. Gadis itu menjerit kesakitan. Lengkingannya yang memilukan dan menyedihkan kontras dengan penonton yang malah tertawa terbahak-bahak melihatnya dan bersorak kegirangan. Dengan mudah lelaki itu memasangkan rantai yang terpasang di altar dan tanpa melakukan apa-apa lagi, hanya meninggalkan aroma maskulin dari parfumnya, ia pergi dan mendorong trolinya keluar arena.

Seorang lelaki bertopeng hitam dengan model seperti yang digunakan pesulap dengan kumis tebal putih dan jubah berwarna hitam muncul di pintu masuk. Dimasukinya arena dengan langkah percaya diri dan kedua tangan terentang.

"Hadirin semua! Terima kasih sudah menunggu 'pergantian produk' berlangsung. Saya tidak menyangka produk sebelumnya ini gagal juga. Semoga saja produk kali ini lebih berkualitas dan berhasil sehingga dapat membayar kegagalan-kegagalan sebelumnya." lelaki tua itu berjalan dan berpose seperti berpikir. "Selama ini, kita menggunakan gadis perawan yang suci dan menusuknya di beberapa bagian tubuh, namun tetap tidak berhasil. Maka dari itu, ritual kali ini akan dilakukan dengan cara yang cukup berbeda dari biasanya."

Para penonton saling menatap dengan bingung saat lelaki tua di arena menyeringai. "Para _gentleman_ yang ada disini, bantuan kalian sangat diperlukan disini. Kali ini kita akan mencoba untuk 'sedikit' menodai gadis suci ini dan menusuknya tepat di perutnya karena jantungnya akan kita persembahkan!"

Penonton, khususnya lelaki, mulai riuh. Beberapa bersiulan dan terkekeh-kekeh. Gadis di atas altar membeku. Jantungnya berdebar semakin cepat. Keringat mengucur deras dari dahinya yang penuh debu saat dia jatuh tadi. Tidak hanya nyawanya yang terancam, namun juga kehormatannya.

"Tenang, tenang semua. Kalian harus ingat kita tidak akan menodai gadis ini seluruhnya. Anggap saja ini merupakan percobaan dan permainan di saat yang sama. Namun sayang saya hanya bisa memanggil empat _gentleman_ untuk kesini. Karena kalau semua _gentleman_ melakukannya, bisa-bisa yang ternodai tidak 'sedikit'lagi."

Penonton tertawa terbahak-bahak. Para lelaki bergegas mengacungkan tangan tinggi-tinggi, berharap menjadi yang terpilih. Sementara gadis di altar semakin gemetar menyaksikan betapa menjijikkannya hasrat para lelaki itu terhadapnya. Bahunya bergetar. Air mata sebesar biji jagung berlinang dari kedua mata _almond_ -nya. Pikirannya serasa me- _rewind_ apa saja yang terjadi di hidupnya dan dia tahu, terlalu banyak kejadian menyedihkan yang terjadi padanya hingga saat ini. Saat gadis itu meratap, lelaki tua itu memilih asal lelaki-lelaki yang dimintainya 'membantu'ritual kali ini. Dengan waktu yang singkat, keempat lelaki dari kursi penonton dan lelaki tua itu mengelilinginya. Seringai menjijikkan terpasang di wajah mereka masing-masing.

"Henti…" gadis itu belum sempat merintih, tiba-tiba tangan-tangan mereka menyentuh dan menjamah gadis itu dengan kasar. Gadis itu meronta dan menggeliat, membuat bunyi rantai yang mengikatnya bergemerincing berkali-kali. Ia berteriak sekuat tenaga, memohon ampun. Namun tak ada yang berhenti. Air matanya mengalir deras membasahi wajah cantik gadis itu. Gadis itu terengah-engah kehabisan tenaga akibat berteriak dan meronta. Putus asa meyakinkan lelaki-lelaki tersebut, gadis itu memohon pada Tuhan dalam hati agar diberikan penyelamat untuk menyelamatkan dirinya. Dipejamkannya matanya kuat-kuat dan berulang kali diucapkannya doa yang sama. Tiba-tiba…

 **-TIDAK ADA YANG DATANG-**

Gadis itu tersentak. Sebuah suara yang jelas berbeda dari semua orang yang ada disini terdengar. Suara serak dan kasar yang menggelegar. Ia menoleh ke sekitarnya dan tidak ada yang terlihat kaget mendengar suara tersebut. Di tengah kepanikannya, ia berpikir siapa yang berkata seperti itu dan apakah hanya gadis itu yang mendengarnya. Ia berharap itu adalah suara utusan Tuhan…

 **-AKU BUKAN UTUSAN TUHAN. TIDAK ADA UTUSAN TUHAN YANG AKAN DATANG PADAMU -**

Tubuh gadis itu membeku. Merasa seakan suara itu benar-benar merespon padanya. Dirasakannya tangan-tangan itu masih menjamahi tubuhnya dengan kasar. Dengan cepat ia kembali ke kesadarannya, kembali memohon pada Tuhan.

 **-TIDAK ADA YANG AKAN MENYELAMATKANMU. KAU HANYA BISA MEMOHON PADAKU-**

Mata gadis itu semakin sayu dan lemah. Nafasnya tak beraturan lagi. Ia masih terus memohon pada Tuhan. Menanti-nantikan pertolongan yang akan datang padanya.

 **-SEBUTKAN APA PERMINTAANMU. AKAN KUKABULKAN-**

"Hentikan! Sudah cukup." Perintah lelaki tua itu pada lelaki-lelaki tadi. Gaun putih kusam sederhana yang dipakai gadis itu sudah tidak menutupi tubuhnya secara sempurna lagi, terdapat bekas cabikan sana sini. Gadis itu tidak bisa memperbaiki posisinya agar gaun yang lebih terlihat seperti kain bekas itu menutupinya. Belum sempat gadis itu mengatur kembali napasnya, lelaki tua itu kemudian ia meraba sesuatu di balik jubahnya.

Gadis itu tiba-tiba terbelalak. Dilihatnya lelaki tua tadi mengeluarkan sebilah belati dari jubahnya. Dengan memegang belati yang berkilat disinari cahaya obor itu, lelaki tua itu menyeringai pada gadis yang ketakutan itu.

"Sudah waktunya." Lelaki tua itu menyeringai jahat.

"Ti…dak…" lirih gadis itu.

 **-SEBUTKAN PERMINTAANMU!-**

Lelaki tua itu berkata sesuatu dalam bahasa yang tidak dimengerti gadis itu. Sesuatu yang seperti mantera. Ketika volume suaranya semakin meninggi, lelaki tua itu mengangkat belatinya tinggi-tinggi. Setelah itu nadanya semakin melambat dan..

JREB!

"AAAARRGGGHHHH!" Teriakan kesakitan gadis itu memenuhi ruangan itu. Membuat beberapa orang disana menutup telinga kuat-kuat.

"Kenapa…" Lirih gadis itu dalam hati. "Kenapa harus aku?! Dimana kau, Tuhan?!"

 **-SUDAH KUBILANG, TUHAN ITU TAK ADA-**

"Uuh…" Gadis itu menggeram kesakitan. Ia menangis lagi menahan nyeri luar biasa di perutnya.

 **-KAU HANYA PERLU MENYEBUTKAN PERMINTAANMU-**

Di tengah keadaannya, gadis itu menyeringai, _memangnya kau Genie_.

 **-KAU HANYA PERLU SATU KALIMAT-**

 _Atau sales promotion boy. Haha._

 **-AYO, SEBUTKANLAH..-**

 _Siapapun itu.._

 **-KATAKAN-**

 _ITU TIDAK PENTING!_

Nafas gadis itu semakin melambat. Nyerinya masih terasa namun dia mulai terbiasa. Susah payah dia membuka mulutnya dan berkata,

"Aku… Ingin bebas."

 **-SEKALI LAGI-**

"Aku!" kata gadis itu, semakin lantang. "INGIN BEBAS! Bebaskan aku dari tangan orang-orang sialan ini! Aku ingin balas dendam pada mereka!"

 **-BAGUS-**

Sedetik kemudian, ruangan itu bergetar hebat dan membuat orang-orang panik. Lalu, sebuah bayangan hitam tiba-tiba muncul di atas gadis yang sedang terbaring itu. Orang-orang yang panik awalnya menjadi terkesima sekaligus ketakutan melihat bayangan itu.

"Dia datang!" seru lelaki tua yang menusukkan belati pada gadis itu. "Aku yang telah memanggilmu! Kabulkan permintaanku! Berikan aku dan orang-orang disini kekayaan dan hidup abadi!"

Suara yang tadi hanya terdengar oleh gadis itu, terdengar oleh semua orang di ruangan itu.

 **-KAU MEMANG MEMANGGILKU, TETAPI AKU TIDAK TERTARIK PADAMU-**

"Eh?" tanya lelaki tua itu. Semua orang seketika hening.

 **-AKU MENGINGINKAN GADIS INI-**

Bayangan hitam itu mulai memudar dan menampakkan sepasang mata besar yang seperti mata gagak berwarna merah itu gemetar. Ia bisa melihat mata itu memandangnya tajam. Ia terlihat sangat ketakutan.

 **-KAU SUDAH MENYEBUTKAN PERMINTAANMU. APA KAU MENYESAL SEKARANG? TIDAK ADA JALAN KEMBALI-**

Gadis itu menelan ludah. Dalam hati ia membenarkan perkataan 'sesuatu' itu. Ia memejamkan matanya kemudian perlahan ia membukanya dan memperlihatkan bola matanya yang berwarna _hazelnut_ dan berkata dengan tegas.

"Aku tidak akan menarik perkataanku lagi. Aku ingin bebas. Bunuh orang-orang ini."

Semua yang ada disitu tiba-tiba berteriak histeris. Salah satu dari mereka berkata dengan gemetar. "Siapa pun! Hentikan gadis itu!"

 **-BAIKLAH, SEBELUM ITU AKU HARUS MENANDAI KONTRAK KITA BERDUA-**

"Lakukan!"

 **-DIMANA AKU HARUS MELETAKKANNYA?-**

"Dimanapun!" tegas gadis itu.

 **-SUNGGUH GADIS YANG BERTEKAD KUAT. SEBENARNYA PEMASANGAN KONTRAK DI MATA ADALAH YANG PALING KUAT…-**

"Kalau begitu pasang saja disana!"

 **-TIDAK, KHUSUS KALI INI, AKU TIDAK INGIN MERUSAK MATA INDAHMU. TENANG SAJA, AKU AKAN MELETAKKANNYA DI TEMPAT YANG LEBIH BAIK-**

"Maksudmu..AAAKKKHHHH!" gadis itu berteriak kesakitan. Penandaan kontrak itu terasa sangat-sangat menyakitkan. Lebih dari luka tusukan yang diberikan lelaki tua tadi.

 **-SUDAH SIAP. BAIKLAH, SAATNYA MENGABULKAN PERMINTAANMU. APA KAU SIAP NONA…-**

"Levie… Levie Rodrickfille..." jawab gadis itu lemah.

 **-NAMA YANG CUKUP INDAH-**

Tak peduli akan pujian dari 'sesuatu' yang tidak jelas itu, dengan mengerahkan kekuatan terakhirnya, Levie berteriak. "Sekarang.. CEPAT! BUNUH MEREKA!" tepat setelah itu, pandangan Levie tiba-tiba gelap dan ia jatuh pingsan. Terbaring lemas di altar.

Tak lama berselang, seorang pria dengan _tailcoat-all-black_ jatuh dari bayangan hitam yang besar itu. Rambutnya yang hitam kelam lurus dan dibelah tengah perlahan jatuh di samping wajahnya. Wajahnya yang tampan dihiasi senyum misterius. Iris matanya berwarna merah darah. Dan sekarang mulai berwarna ungu dan menyala. Perlahan ia menjawab perintah Lady barunya.. "Yes, My Lady.."

.-.

* * *

.-.

Sinar matahari serasa mencoba menyusup masuk melalui celah-celah mata Levie. Levie menggeliat dan membuka matanya perlahan. Dilihatnya sekeliling dan ia mengenali tempat itu sebagai kamarnya. Ia terbaring di atas ranjang _queen size_ -nya dan mengenakan piyama pink bermotif beruang kesukaannya. Ia mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, mencoba membuat matanya terbiasa dengan kamarnya yang terang, disinari cahaya yang masuk dari jendela. Ia mencoba bangun dari ranjang namun tiba-tiba ia merasa nyeri hebat di perutnya, membuat ia kembali terbaring sambil menggeram kesakitan. Levie meraba perlahan perutnya dan menyingkap piyamanya. Terdapat perban luka yang menutupi perutnya dengan noda seperti darah nampak di permukaannya.

"Ada apa ini…?" Levie mencoba mengingat-ingat apa yang telah terjadi, namun yang didapatkannya malah rasa sakit di kepala.

"Selamat pagi, Nona. Sebaiknya anda jangan terlalu banyak bergerak dulu." Sebuah suara mengejutkan Levie. Suara seorang pria yang dalam, berat, dan… seksi.

Levie hanya tertegun memandang si pemilik suara itu. Sementara pria di hadapannya hanya tersenyum tipis. "Bagaimana keadaan, Nona? Apa terasa sangat sakit?"

Levie mengangguk pelan, tanpa melepaskan pandangan dari pria itu sedetik pun. Pria itu kemudian berjalan ke sebelah ranjang Levie, menghampiri nampan yang di atasnya terdapat satu set gelas dan teko kecil beserta piring kecil yang di atasnya terdapat _toast_ dan di sebelahnya terdapat setoples selai _blueberry_.

"Saya menyiapkan _milk tea_ dan _toast_ dengan selai _blueberry_ untuk sarapan anda. Jika anda tidak mau, anda bisa meminta yang lain dari saya."

Levie tak mengacuhkan apa yang dikatakan lelaki itu dan memandang tajam padanya. Seorang lelaki jangkung berbadan tegap memakai _tailcoat-all-black_ yang membungkus tubuhnya yang proporsional. Wajahnya sangat tampan, ia tahu meskipun saat ini lelaki itu sedang memejamkan matanya dan tersenyum manis padanya.

"Apa tidur anda nyenyak?" Tanya lelaki itu, mengabaikan fakta bahwa dia diacuhkan.

Levie lagi-lagi hanya mengangguk.

"Baiklah, silakan nikmati sarapan anda. Saya akan menyiapkan air hangat untuk anda. Apa anda butuh bantuan saya untuk mandi ?"

Seketika wajah Levie memerah. "A-aku bisa sendiri!"

Pria itu hanya tersenyum geli. "Baik, Nona. Silakan panggil saya kapan saja kalau anda memerlukan saya." Ia kemudian membalikkan badan dan keluar dari kamar Levie.

Dahi Levie mengerut, mencoba mengingat-ingat pria barusan. Seingatnya ia tidak pernah menyewa _butler_ , apalagi yang setampan itu. Dalam hati ia berharap kalau ia sebenarnya baru saja bangun dari tidur yang panjang dan hidupnya selama ini hanyalah mimpi buruk yang tidak pernah terjadi. Ia adalah gadis bahagia sejahtera yang mampu menyewa seorang _butler_ tampan pribadi.

Levie meraih cangkir berisi _milk tea_ -nya dan menyesapnya. "Enak." lirihnya. _Kuharap ini bukan ilusi._ Levie menatap gamang pantulan dirinya di atas permukaan _milk tea_ di cangkir yang dia pegang. Pikirannya berkecamuk, mencoba memisahkan yang ilusi dan yang bukan.

Hening.

Kemudian Levie mengangguk mantap lalu beringsut turun dari ranjang. Ia yakin kalau pria tadi hanya ilusi, begitu juga lukanya… kecuali _milk tea_ -nya. Perlaha, tangan Levie kembali mencoba meraba perutnya.

"Aw." Levie menjerit pelan. "Tapi sakitnya nyata sekali."

Dengan tertatih, Levie berjalan ke kamar mandi, tak lama setelah ia masuk, ia menjerit. Pria tadi dengan segera masuk ke kamar mandi, mengecek keaadaan Levie.

"Ada a…" fokus pria itu hampir tidak ada selain Levie. Benar-benar Levie, yang kini polos hanya dengan perban menempel di perutnya.

Levie kembali menjerit dengan muka merah padam dan menyilangkan tangannya ke dadanya. Sekuat tenaga dilemparnya barang-barang yang bisa dijangkaunya ke pria tadi namun kalah cepat dengan refleks pria itu yang langsung menutup pintu kamar mandi.

"Maafkan saya, Nona. Tapi apa yang terjadi, Nona? Kenapa berteriak?"

Di dalam, Levie bersandar pada pintu sambil memegang kedua pipinya yang panas karena malu. Ia menyadari, kalau semuanya bukan ilusi. Lukanya… maupun _butler_ tampan itu!

.-.

* * *

.-.

Setelah berusaha mati-matian untuk mandi dan mengganti baju sendiri, Levie keluar dari kamar mandi dan menemukan _butler_ -nya berdiri tegak di hadapannya.

"Anda tidak apa-apa?" Tanya _butler_ itu lembut.

Levie tak menjawab. "Aku ingin bicara."

Tak lama, mereka sudah duduk berhadapan di meja makan. Levie menatap tajam tepat di iris mata merah darah pria itu, menciptakan keheningan yang cukup lama. Sang _butler_ pun tetap bersabar dan menatap balik dengan tatapan yang lembut namun di wajahnya tercetak senyum misterius.

Keheningan itu berakhir ketika Levie mengalihkan pandangan dan menghela napas panjang. "Baiklah, langsung saja…" terdapat jeda sejenak di kalimat Levie, membuat kalimat selanjutnya menggantung.

Levie menghela napas sekali lagi dan menatap lurus ke lelaki itu dengan mantap. "Siapa kau?"

Pertanyaan itu tak langsung dijawab. Lelaki itu masih menatap majikannya, yang kini memandangnya penuh harap akan jawabannya, dengan senyum misteriusnya.

Akhirnya lelaki itu bersuara, "Saya hanya seorang _butler_."

"Tapi aku tidak merasa mempunyai _butler_." Balas Levie cepat.

"Sebetulnya," pria itu menjeda. "Saya mengklaim diri sendiri sebagai _butler_ anda untuk saat ini."

Sebelah alis Levie terangkat, "Apa maksudmu?"

Pria itu berdeham pelan. "Anda berada dalam kondisi yang sangat gawat sebelum ini, dan anda belum sempat menjelaskan tentang tujuan anda mengikat kontrak dengan saya. Jadi saya pikir, dengan pengalaman saya di masa lalu, saya lebih mudah merawat anda hingga pulih dengan menjadi _butler_ anda. Maafkan atas kelancangan saya." _Butler_ itu menundukkan kepalanya sedikit.

Dahi Levie semakin mengernyit. Ia semakin tidak mengerti apa maksud dari perkataan lelaki tampan di depannya ini. "Tunggu, apa maksudmu kondisi yang sangat gawat' itu? Apa ada kaitannya dengan lukaku ini? Dan lagi… kontrak? Kontrak macam apa yang kubuat denganmu?"

Pria itu mengangkat kepalanya. "Anda benar-benar tidak ingat?"

"Tentang apa?"

Lelaki itu tersenyum. "Mungkin anda lupa karena anda terlalu _shock_ karena kejadian kemarin."

"Sudah katakan saja, ada apa?!" Levie bersikeras.

"Ritual."

DEG!

Tiba-tiba jantung Levie berdebar keras mendengar satu kata itu. Kepalanya mendadak terasa berat. Tubuhnya limbung ke samping dan dengan kecepatan yang mustahil, _butler_ itu menahan tubuh itu dan menariknya ke dalam dada bidangnya.

"Anda tidak apa-apa?"

Mengesampingkan fakta bahwa dia ada di situasi yang dapat membuat gadis manapun tak mampu menahan untuk tidak berdebar-debar, tubuh Levie bergemetar hebat. Suhu tubuhnya mendadak dingin dan keringat bercucuran dari wajahnya. Pikiran Levie melayang ke suatu memori yang sedari tadi ingin diingatnya. Ia melihat sebuah ruangan seperti arena… Dengan orang-orang yang memakai topeng… Lelaki tua yang berdandan seperti pesulap… Altar… Rantai… Tangan-tangan yang menjamah tubuhnya… Belati yang disinari cahaya dari obor… Lalu belati itu menusuk…

"AAAARRRRGGHHHH!"

Levie menjerit secara tiba-tiba. Ia meronta, mencakar, dan memukuli tubuhnya sendiri. Pria yang sedang memeluknya saat ini berusaha menenangkan Levie. Lelaki itu berusaha menahan kedua tangan Levie yang masih berusaha melukai dirinya sendiri. Merasa usaha ini sia-sia, dengan paksa sang _butler_ membalikkan tubuh Levie agar menghadapnya dan menenggelamkan tubuh gadis itu ke dalam pelukannya.

"Nona, sadarlah! Anda sudah tidak disana lagi!"

Tubuh Levie membeku. Ia berhenti meronta. Nafasnya tersengal berat bagaikan telah berlari berkilo-kilo meter.

Pria itu melonggarkan pelukannya, mengetahui Levie sudah lebih tenang. "Tenanglah. Ada saya disini. Saya sudah menyelematkan anda. Orang-orang itu sudah tidak ada lagi. Mereka tidak akan menyakiti anda lagi."

"Menye…lamatkan…?"

"Ya. Saya sudah menyelamatkan anda." Tegas lelaki itu lagi.

"Orang-orang itu… Tak akan berbuat jahat lagi, kan?"

"Saya bisa menjamin itu."

Mata Levie mulai berkaca-kaca. "Aku tidak perlu memohon ampun pada mereka lagi?"

"Anda bisa mengandalkan saya."

Kaca bening di mata Levie meleleh menjadi bulir-bulir air yang meluncur turun perlahan ke pipinya. "Siapa namamu?"

Terdapat hening sejenak sebelum pria itu bersuara dan menjawab, "Anda bisa memanggil saya Sebastian. Sebastian Michaelis."

"Sebastian…" Levie balas memeluknya. "Terima kasih…" Levie menenggalamkan wajahnya ke dada _butler_ itu dan menangis. Sebastian membiarkannya dan menepuk-nepuk punggungnya pelan. Tanpa diketahui oleh Levie, di wajah lelaki itu kembali tercetak senyum misteriusnya.

.-.

* * *

.-.

"Iblis?" Tanya Levie. Di tangannya ia memegang secangkir teh yang baru saja diteguknya. Sebastian memberikannya setelah ia tenang setelah menangis cukup lama di pelukan lelaki itu. Masih terlihat jelas di matanya yang sangat bengkak dan memerah kalau ia habis menangis.

"Ya. Apa anda ingat kalau anda mengikat kontrak dengan saya, seorang iblis?"

Levie memutar-mutar cangkir yang dipegangnya perlahan. "Aku ingat soal mengikat kontrak itu… Tapi aku tidak tahu kau seorang iblis."

Sebastian tersenyum. "Apa anda menyesal?"

Levie memandang permukaan teh yang ada di cangkirnya. Kemudian ia mendongak dan memandang Sebastian tepat di iris mata merah darahnya. "Tidak." Levie tersenyum kecil padanya, lalu kembali meyeruput tehnya. "Bagiku, siapapun tidak masalah pada waktu itu. Aku… Tidak ingin mati seperti itu. Hidupku sudah sangat buruk, setidaknya aku ingin mati dengan baik."

Iblis itu tertawa kecil. "Di akhir kontrak nanti, anda tidak akan mati dengan baik, loh."

"Setidaknya aku bisa memastikan kapan dan bagaimana aku mati." Timpal Levie.

Sebastian tersenyum kecil. "Jadi, anda sudah bisa menjelaskan tujuan anda mengikat kontrak dengan saya dengan detail?"

"Balas dendam, ya… Yah… Sebetulnya kau sudah membunuh para maniak ritual sialan itu. Jadi kurasa sudah cu…" Perkataan Levie terhenti oleh dering _smartphone_ Levie, menandakan ada telpon masuk. Levie mengambil _smartphone_ -nya yang terletak di saku celananya dan melihat siapa yang menelpon. Matanya yang tadi lembut, berubah menajam melihat nama yang tercetak di layar ponselnya.

"Kupikir-pikir lagi," kata Levie. "Aku masih ingin melanjutkan kontrak ini."

" _As you wish, milady._ "

"Yah, kurasa… Balas dendamku ini tidak cukup hanya dengan membunuh orang-orang itu." Levie melempar _smartphone_ -nya asal ke atas meja.

 _Smartphone_ itu masih berbunyi. Layarnya berkedip-kedip, mencoba memberi tanda pada pemiliknya untuk segera mengangkatnya. Di layar ponselnya tertera sebuah nama dengan foto seorang gadis berambut pirang yang mirip dengan Levie.

 _Katherine_.

Levie bangkit dari kursi meja makan dan berjalan ke kamarnya. "Masih ada orang yang harus kuhabisi."

Sebastian hanya diam di posisinya, mengikuti nonanya dengan matanya hingga Levie menghilang di balik pintu kamarnya. Untuk sedetik, iris mata merah darah iblis itu berubah warna menjadi ungu menyala dan di wajah iblis itu tercetak seringai yang cukup menyeramkan.

" _Such a delicious dish_."

.-.

* * *

To be continued...


End file.
